totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Noah and Izzy
This page is about the interactions between Noah and Izzy. Though they are not rivals or enemies, the two will be classified under Conflicts, unless a change appears in the TDC storyline, as Noah is unfavorable to Izzy most of the time. Overview Noah and Izzy never clicked too well, since Noah sees himself as a bastion of sanity and common sense, and is usually annoyed by Izzy's wild and crazy antics. Izzy, however, is friendly towards Noah (just like almost everybody else), but most of the time she ends up bothering him, albeit unintentionally, although some times she enjoys teasing him about certain issues. She also has an affinity for playfully teasing him and Cody. Total Drama Comeback Noah and Izzy started off rocky, with him being abrasive and rude to his team. She was determined to see if he was a jellybean smuggler, and investigated him all over, including in his hair and book. He swatted at her to get away from him. As TDC went on, Izzy was full of her normal gusto and wild side, to which Noah would always get snippy over. Izzy was Katie's friend and knew of her crush on Noah, but refused to tell him or anyone who it was, probably as a way to get revenge on Noah for his attitude. Total Drama Battlegrounds Izzy and Noah were once again at odds for the most part, though never very aggressive. The biggest event was during the Boat Race, Izzy was desperate for more fan service. When she continuously asked Noah to kiss Cody and he insisted repeatedly that he wasn't gay, she dared him to prove it. Interrupting him when he was going on about Katie, she coiled herself around him and asked sensually again for him to prove it. The two may be friendly rivals just like he is with Cody, but they all get along with each other just the same, and alongside Noah, she strongly likes to sensually tease Cody to his annoyance (or intrest depending on how seductively she does it). Quotes *'Noah' - "Sometimes I really wonder what goes through that girl's mind. Then I get up and walk around until the feeling goes away." *'Noah' - "I really resent all these implications on my sexuality, especially when you all know the truth." Izzy - "Oh really? Well then, prove it." Noah - "I'm dating Katie. You know that, everyone knows that! You want a witness? Sadie's been around, she can tell you I kiss her and such-" Izzy - "No no no!" *''She grabs Noah and pulls him to her up close''.* "Prove it." *'Noah' - "Your seduction methods don't work on me, Miss Prove-It." Izzy - "It would have been so easy to prove it, and it wouldn't have been unfaithful to Katie just to prove your sexuality." Noah - "Yeah, I'm sure it would be easy to explain to my girlfriend why there is footage of me going at it with you in tonsil-hockey afterwards." Trivia *Noah and Izzy's pairing name is Nizzy. *Izzy is a big fan of NoCo, the pairing of Noah and Cody. Noah resents this very much, but nothing stops her desire and want for it. *Noah and Izzy being rivals, friends, or lovers has always been a major trend in the TDI fan community, mostly because of how well it works any way. TKN says he loves doing interaction with them very much. *It is debatable that the two have the highest IQ of everyone in the contest. Gallery Noah.png|Noah. Izzy.png|Izzy. Related Pages *Noah and Katie Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts